


Play Nice

by PepperRiley



Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Harringrove LITE, Multi, Smut, Threesome
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-13
Updated: 2018-08-30
Packaged: 2019-06-26 19:00:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 13,076
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15669315
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PepperRiley/pseuds/PepperRiley
Summary: Steve Harrington is throwing a party, aiming to finally get you alone. Billy Hargrove has other plans. Perhaps the three of you can play nice and work something out.





	1. Play Nice

**Author's Note:**

> This was a request for Steve x Reader x Billy and I got carried away

  
            The Summer of 1986 started off right. You found yourself at a party at your friend Steve Harrington’s apartment, but you’d been hoping tonight would be the night you could move from just friends to something more. You’d had enough of flirting and beating around the bush. You wanted him to push you up against a wall and kiss you until your knees were weak. Unbeknownst to you, Steve had been hoping the same.

            Steve also hoped word about his party wouldn’t spread too far, but it was too late and his place was brimming with people. Including Billy Hargrove, who came stumbling in around midnight with a bottle of Jack in hand and a glint in his eye.

            Steve had tried to get you alone all night, but he was the host and everyone wanted his attention. You tried not to pout, but you found a place on the couch and watched him from afar, wishing to have a minute of his attention.

            Billy spotted you, nursing a drink, looking lovely, but looking lonely even more so. He came over to you and slung an arm around the back of the couch. You knew Billy casually, you’d seen him at a few parties, and he was far from the last person you’d mind throwing an arm around you.

            “Hey, Princess, why the long face?” he asked, tapping his bottle against your glass.

            You smiled. “I wanted some company.”

            “Do I count?” He drug his tongue across his teeth.

            “Sure do,” you nodded, taking a sip of your drink.

            Steve noticed Billy circling you immediately and he pulled himself from the umpteenth conversation he’d been dragged into on his journey to you. He smiled at you as he approached and tucked in beside you.

            “Hey, been looking for you,” he offered.

            “Found me.”

            “Beat it, Harrington. Me and the lady were having a conversation,” Billy growled.

            Steve glowered at him.

            “I think I’m capable of handling you both,” you interjected, before their pissy glances killed everything.

           

            The night soldiered on as Billy and Steve vied for your attention. One more drink turned into three more and people started to filter out.

            Another sip.

            Another joke.

            Another lusty glance.

            The clock struck two and the party was long since over, but there you were, still sandwiched between Billy and Steve on the couch. Billy wondered when you’d leave with him and Steve wondered when Billy would fuck off.

            Steve put a hand on your leg, hoping Billy would get the hint, but it only fuelled the fire.

            Steve trickled his fingers up your thigh, inching higher and higher, but Billy wasn’t about to beat around the bush. He leaned over and kissed you hard, grabbing a handful of your hair and keeping your face locked to his. Steve was undeterred and let his hand continue on its journey. You spread your legs, granting him access, and his fingers began to explore your panties while Billy’s tongue explored your mouth.

            You couldn’t believe it. You were going to have Steve and Billy and there was nothing you’d do to stop it. You wanted them to ruin you.

            You tried to concentrate on Billy’s aggressive kiss as he began to palm your breasts, but it was near impossible with Steve’s fingers pumping into your wet core.

            Steve slid off the couch and between your legs, pulling your panties off. He kissed his way down your thigh until his face was buried against you. Your tongue met Billy’s as Steve’s met your clit and you moaned into Billy’s mouth.

            Billy pulled back and noticed Steve making you squirm. Steve may have been getting you off, but Billy intended to use your pretty little mouth for everything it was worth. Billy stood, peeling off his shirt and unbuckling his belt, but he took a moment to watch you toss your head back and tangle your fingers in Steve’s hair, softly moaning his name. Steve slipped his fingers back inside of you while drawing the alphabet with the tip of his tongue. It got Billy rock hard and it also got him furious to watch Steve make you say his name, he needed to shut you up.

            Billy kicked off his jeans and kneeled beside you on the couch, you looked to him, his cock was hard and even more impressive than you had imagined, which you had, plenty of times, almost as many times as Steve’s. Billy tore your dress over your head and Steve lifted his, face glistening. He licked his lips and stood, pulling off his shirt and kicking off his jeans. Jesus, he was even bigger than Billy.

            You got on all fours on the sofa and circled a hand around Billy’s cock, slowly working the shaft before taking him in your mouth and dragging your tongue up his length.

            “Goddamn,” he said, low and dark.

            You let your saliva make a mess of him, using it to keep things wet while you used your hand in tandem with the rhythm of your mouth.

            Steve’s cheeks flushed with hatred seeing Billy inside of you, he was never so determined to make you cum. You’d scream his name.

            Steve knelt behind you and pushed himself inside. You felt his raw, thick cock expanding your walls and you had to pull back from Billy to gasp as you happily eased yourself down against Steve. Steve clawed his fingers down your back and you shivered under his touch. His hands came to a rest at your hips and he gripped you tight, revelling in the sight of you bouncing on his cock. He left a triumphant smack on your ass, watching it ripple under his hand.

            “Jesus Christ, you’re beautiful,” he panted.

            Billy watched your face paint with lust and pleasure and he grabbed your chin, nudging your mouth back towards his cock. You opened your mouth and took him once again. Billy’s fingers tangled in your hair and he threw his head back, moaning deeply as your full lips pillowed around his girth.

            Listening to the two of them moan and whimper as they used your body was music to your ears.

            Steve brought a hand around your leg to tease your clit. He wanted you to know which one of them could make you shake. He spread your wetness with his fingertips over your lips and clit, and he moved his hand in slow circles as he fucked you deep. You started to tremble and Billy couldn’t help but smile.

            “You getting fucked good, Princess?” he purred.

            You whimpered in agreement, the sound rattling in your throat and creating an amazing sensation around Billy’s cock, still thrusting eagerly into your mouth.  
            Steve tried to concentrate on your precious pussy, but he couldn’t help but notice the way Billy was looking at him.

            “You gonna cum to my face, Pretty Boy?” Billy taunted.

            “Shut the fuck up, Billy,” Steve growled, increasing his pace, savouring the feeling of your walls clenching around him.

            “Don’t be shy, I’m going to cum to yours.” Billy licked his lips.

            Steve didn’t respond, instead he dug his fingers deeper into your hips and focused on the sound of you slapping back against him.

            Billy loved how hard he was trying to ignore him and he blew him a kiss.

            Steve turned his attention to how much you’d started to shake. Your thrusts to meet his started to stutter and you threw yourself back hard and slow, savouring every inch of him as your orgasm clawed its way closer to unleashing through your desperate nerves.

            As Steve’s cock hit your g-spot with goddamn precision, you had to push Billy back to scream Steve’s name. You dug your fingernails into Billy’s thighs as you rode the waves of pleasure cascading through your body. You pulsated around Steve and he started to slow, pushing himself deep to ensure you were satisfied as he continued to massage your clit.

            “Steve,” you panted, “oh my God.”

            Billy pet your hair, maintaining eye contact with you as you continued to shake. You took him in your mouth once again. Ready to taste him.

            Steve couldn’t hold back any longer and he panted as he erupted inside of you, digging his fingers deep into your sides.

            “Holy fucking shit,” he stuttered through ragged breaths.

            Watching Steve’s face twist as he emptied himself inside of you, sweat dripping off his bangs, was the final push Billy needed to release. As Steve pulled out to admire himself dripping down your thighs, Billy came deep in your mouth. You milked his cock, savouring every last drop trickling down your throat.

            You left Billy with an indulgent lick up his length before collapsing backwards onto Steve’s lap. Steve looked down at you admiringly and pet your hair as you caught your breath.

            Billy stood, stretching. “We’re not done with you yet, Princess.” He leaned over and gently brushed your cheek with his thumb. “Harrington, give her a kiss for being such a good girl.”

            Steve obliged, kissing you deeply, proud of you for taking them both, grateful to be spilling out of you.  
            “Can you taste me on her lips?” Billy whispered.

            Steve frowned, but refused to respond, instead he pulled you closer and kissed you deeper. You could feel the possessiveness in the kiss. Then Steve laid down, shifting you on top of him, squeezing your ass with one hand, and keeping the other locked around the back of your neck. His kisses grew sloppier and angrier. You were his.

            “Harrington, you gotta share,” Billy goaded, kneeling next to the couch and grabbing your face. Billy kissed you hard, but Steve couldn’t take his hands off of you, he gripped you tight and pouted as you kissed Billy deeply. You were surprised to find that Billy was better at being a team player, but you’d also suspected that he was there as much for Steve as he was for you.

            Steve pushed Billy’s face from yours and brought your mouth back to his. He lifted you and flipped positions so he was on top of you and continued to shower you with kisses and overwhelming affection. The affection quickly turned to hunger, as his kiss became all teeth and tongue. His hands left no part of your body untouched. You pulled roughly at his hair and he growled into your mouth.

            Billy had enough of his bullshit and yanked him off of the couch, tossing him to the floor.

            “What the fuck?” Steve barked, pulling himself up and squaring his body.

            “It’s a threesome, Harrington. Not a fucking show.” Billy sat beside you and pulled you onto his lap. You straddled him and he dropped his mouth to your neck, leaving his mark. You raked your fingers through Billy’s hair and shot Steve a glance over your shoulder.

            “Come play nice, Steve,” you cooed.

            Steve swallowed his fury and came to stand behind you. He rubbed your shoulders as you resumed kissing Billy, but the deeper the kiss, the more Steve would pull you back. He circled a hand around your throat and tugged your hair, causing you to look up at him and his lips found yours once again. Billy laughed, amused with Steve’s impossible jealously. Billy decided if he couldn’t have your mouth, he might as well put his to good use and he suckled your breasts. His hands squeezed your ass as you leaned back against Steve, continuing to make out hard. Billy kissed his way up your body, finally pulling you back from Steve, and you began to bite at Billy’s neck. You could feel Billy getting hard again so you shuffled off of his lap and stood. He grabbed your wrist. “Where the hell are you going?”

            “The bedroom. Who’s going to join me?” You tugged your wrist free of his grip and wandered down the hallway.

            They followed you down the hall and the three of you climbed onto the bed. You laid between the two of them and Steve kneaded your breasts as he resumed kissing you. Billy knelt in front of the two of you. He slid his fingers inside of you, you were slick from the mess Steve had made of you. He noticed Steve was ready to go again, so he spit in his right hand and took Steve’s cock in his hand.

            Steve’s eyes popped open and he shot up. “What the fuck are you doing?”

            “Relax, Harrington, you might like it,” Billy assured him.

            You reached up and grabbed Steve’s chin. “Come back here.”

            Steve could feel himself getting harder in Billy’s grip and he looked to you. He just wanted to get back to your mouth, so he let go of his inhibitions, and kissed you deep while his cock throbbed in Billy’s hand.

            Billy brought his mouth to your pussy, licking it sloppy and messy, savouring the taste of you and Steve mingled together. It was his new favourite flavour.

            You moaned against Steve’s mouth as Billy indulged in you, curling his fingers deep into your core and tonguing your clit.

            Steve shuffled his feet, embarrassed to be enjoying Billy’s pace circling his cock.

            Billy was secure, he knew how hard he was going to make both of you cum.

            He pulsed his fingers inside of you and you pulled back to look at Steve as you whimpered. Steve stared at you in turn, dancing dangerously close to the edge.

            “Will you finish me off?” Steve begged.

            “Yes.” You’d be happy to.

            Steve got on his knees and you took him in your mouth as deep as possible. He gripped the headboard in one hand while the other explored your chest.

            The fingers not currently urging you to orgasm, gripped deep into your thigh, as Billy licked you clean. Billy could feel you tightening around his fingers so he brought himself to his knees and pushed himself inside. You were close and desperate to cum again, so you wrapped your legs around his hips and bucked against him.

            As Billy and Steve thrust into you, Billy grabbed Steve and pulled his face to his, pressing his lips to Steve’s. Steve moved to pull back, but he started to cum and instead leaned into it, gasping into Billy’s staggering kiss. Billy pushed his tongue into Steve’s apprehensive mouth.

            You swallowed as Steve gushed over your tongue. He shuffled from your mouth, his lips still locked with Billy’s and he pushed two fingers inside of your mouth, inviting you to suck on them. You obliged. After you wet them, he let his hand drift between your thighs and he massaged your clit while Billy pounded into you. Billy kept a hand furiously tangled in Steve’s hair and kissed him deep as the two of you came. He finally released Steve from his grip and leaned over you to kiss you while you pulsated around his cock and against Steve’s hand.

            Billy backed up, sitting at the edge of the bed to take you in, you sat against the headboard, and Steve lay across the bed, his head in your lap. For a minute the three of you said nothing, all trying to process what had just happened. Blushing about the orgasms you’d given each other. Finally you started to giggle, charmed to have tamed these two beasts. They joined in the laughter.

            “You wanna spend the night?” Steve asked.

            “Absolutely,” you agreed, petting Steve’s bangs from his forehead.

            “Yeah,” Billy added.

            Steve lifted his head and looked at Billy. “Not you, asshole.”

            “Oh please, Harrington. You’d toss and turn all night if I left.” Billy smiled and came to rest his head on your other leg. “Besides, Princess needs me.” He reached a hand to your face and let his thumb drift across your lips.

            “Boys, play nice, the bed is big enough for the both of you.”

            “I suppose so,” Steve relented, enjoying the company more than the prospect of an argument.

            The three of you tucked in and you rolled over onto Steve’s chest, keeping a hand resting on his shoulder, lightly thumbing his collarbone. He kissed the top of your head, completely smitten. Billy spooned you, reaching over you to splay a hand on Steve’s stomach as he left soft kisses on the back of your neck. Steve let his fingers lace with Billy’s, shedding his contempt and enjoying being held by the both of you.

            You smiled, breathing your boys in, comforted by your leg draped over Steve’s and Billy’s draped over yours, your limbs as entangled as your hearts. That was the night that started it all. Something wild. Something dirty. And something surprisingly tender. The three of you went into the evening with no idea how often you’d find a bed together, but this was far from the last time the three of you would find yourselves - legs, arms, and affections - intertwined.


	2. Play Nicer

   A week had passed since the night you spent wrapped up with Billy and Steve, but you remembered the next morning as clear as day.

 

*

     Steve woke up first to find you and Billy had rolled over in the night. Billy’s arms were draped around you and you were sleeping soundly on his chest. The intimacy of the situation hurt more than watching you get fucked by his rival and Steve was crushed.

     He sat up, hoping that would help him swallow his heart, which was sitting uncomfortably in his throat. His movement stirred you. You rolled over and smiled up at him. Billy snored softly and rolled his back to you.

     “Hi,” you purred, moving to him.

     He wanted to be angry, but you looked at him like he held the stars in the sky and he immediately melted and opened his arms. You curled up against his chest and he kissed the top of your head. He shuffled down so you were both laying once again.

     “Did you have a good sleep?” he whispered, trying to keep jealousy out of the equation, but you knew he was searching for validation.

     “Hard not to when you tired me out.” You drew tiny circles on his chest with your fingertip, taking notice of just how much hairier his chest was than when you were in high school. It looked remarkably sexy.

     He smiled, nuzzling into your hair. He wanted to ask you who was better. He needed to know, but he knew how that would sound. He knew it would make him look desperate. It would put Billy in control. Instead he brought a hand to your chin and lifted your face to his, catching you in a passionate open-mouthed kiss.

     He pulled back and rubbed his morning whiskers on your cheek. The scratching was rough, but his heart was tender. It was going to be too easy to fall in love with Steve.

     You settled against him and fell back asleep. Finally, Steve could do the same.

 

     You woke up to a swat on your ass and you glanced over your shoulder to find Billy grinning at you. Steve grumbled and slowly opened his eyes.

     “Morning, love birds.” Billy greeted, shuffling out of bed and stretching. The light spilling through the window glistened on his chest. He was a vision. “Let’s get breakfast, yeah?”

     “No. Go home, Billy,” Steve protested, pulling you closer.

     Billy scoffed. “Princess, you wanna eat?” He walked around the bed and leaned over Steve, leaving a soft kiss on your lips.

     “I could go for food,” you agreed.

     Billy grinned victoriously in Steve’s face and moved to kiss him, just to rile him up. Steve shoved his face away and glowered at him. Billy chuckled, perfectly amused with himself.

     “Harrington, two against one. Put your goddamn pants on and let’s go,” Billy demanded, moving from the bedroom and padding down the hall.

     You climbed out of bed and smiled at Steve. “Come on, you could use the energy after last night.” You offered him your hand and he accepted, pulling you into another kiss before following you to the living room.

     Billy was buckling up his jeans when he noticed Steve’s fingers laced with yours. “You two are going to make me jealous with all this lovey-dovey shit.” He dragged his tongue across his teeth. Billy hated being second best, most of all to Steve. He was nobody’s silver medal.

     “Good,” Steve replied, letting go of your hand and picking up his shirt.

     You moved for your dress and Billy snatched you up, tossing you over his shoulder and drumming a beat on your ass. “That’s ok. Princess knows who’s more fun.”

     You laughed as Billy set you down and you pulled on your clothes. As you wiggled into your panties, looking at your boys getting dressed, you hoped they could be as agreeable as they were when the three of you fell asleep together. But nothing good ever came easy.

 

     After a surprisingly pleasant breakfast, Steve insisted Billy drop you off first before taking him back to his apartment.

     You were riding shotgun as Steve pouted in the backseat, watching Billy squeeze your thigh. This was a nightmare situation. Steve was terrible at sharing. So was Billy, but Billy got his rocks off making Steve sweat, so he’d make due.

     Billy pulled up in front of your apartment building and pulled you across the seat, kissing you deeply. Billy’s kisses were always overwhelming. He was in charge and you knew it every time your lips met. “See you soon.” He winked and released you.

     You got out and Steve climbed out of the backseat. Your head was swimming looking at him. Billy was pure sex and Steve was unbounded affection. You’d arrived last night begging to get Steve alone, now you had two men too many and you weren’t sure you wanted it any differently.

     “Walk me to my door?” You asked.

     “Of course.” Steve slung an arm around you and walked with you.

     At the front door you moved for your keys, but Steve backed you up against the brick siding and kissed you deeply, gripping into your sides, and nipping at your bottom lip. “You wanna go on a date?” he breathed between kisses.

     “Yes.” You squeezed his ass and pulled him closer, but he backed up and smiled down at you. He knew he had to leave you wanting more.

     “I’ll call you.” He brushed his thumb over your lips and then walked back to Billy’s car, refusing himself the satisfaction of turning around to see the state he’d left you in.

    

*

     Now you were sitting in a booth at a diner, enjoying a snack after the movie Steve had taken you to. He’d shuffled in beside you, instead of sitting across from you, so the two of you could people watch and make wild accusations about anyone and everyone. You laughed as you came up with increasingly ridiculous backstories for fellow patrons.

     “What’s this guy’s story?” Steve asked, covertly pointing to a man in a trench coat that had just walked in.

     “A hard boiled detective,” you replied, “hot on the trail of a femme fatale.”

     Steve looked to you. “Found her.” He smiled, giving you a hopeful kiss.

     You stared at one another, absolutely wrapped up in each other’s eyes, when the bells above the door chimed. Steve sighed and raked both hands through his hair. Billy had just walked in.

     He noticed both of you, a frown twisting on his face, and he came over to the table, sliding in across from you.

     “Having a nice time,” his tone was biting.

     “We were,” Steve grumbled, running a hand up your thigh and holding it tight.

     A waitress walked past and Billy called to her, “I’ll get a menu.”

     Steve narrowed his eyes. “We’re on a date, Billy. Fuck off.”

     “Funny. Neither of you called me.” Billy squared his jaw, daring Steve to do something about his interruption. Billy ran a foot up your leg and winked at you.

     Steve didn’t realize how deep he was gripping into your thigh and you winced, grabbing his hand.

     “I’m sorry,” he whispered to you.

     “You should be,” Billy replied. “How am I supposed to feel about you two running around without me?” He leaned back, stretching his arms over the back of the booth. He looked impossibly cool and twice as sexy.

     “Billy, we can go on a date some other night,” you offered, trying to douse the flames before the situation escalated.

     “Oh no, I don’t mind. Now’s as good a time as any.” Billy smiled at Steve, goading him into a reaction.

     The waitress brought Billy a menu and he nodded to her. Steve turned to her. “Can we get the bill, please?”

     “Sure thing,” she said, moving to the till.

     “Afraid I’m as good a date as I am a fuck, Harrington?” Billy taunted.

     That was the line and in one swift move Steve was out of the booth and pulling Billy to his feet by the collar of his shirt. “Outside. Right now.”

     Billy pushed Steve off of him and started shoving him towards the door. “After you, Amigo.”

     You scrambled after them, tossing a twenty down on the table before rushing out the door.

     The summer night was sweltering, but the boys’ rage glowed hotter. As they shoved each other like petulant children, you stepped between them before they knocked the shit out of each other.

     “That’s enough!” You had a hand pressed to both of their chests, keeping them apart. “Steve, drop me at home.”

     He curled his hand around yours. “No. I’m sorry.”

     “You two are being real assholes and I want to go,” you hissed.

     “I’ll drop you off, Princess,” Billy offered, slinging an arm around you.

     You shrugged him off and pushed him away. “Goddammit, Billy, no. You ruined my date.”

     “You guys went on a fucking date without me!” Billy seethed.

     “I’m not your goddamn boyfriend, Billy, so grow up.” Steve moved for you and you stepped out of his grip, still furious with the embarrassment he’d made of himself.

     “Get over yourself, Harrington. I know that’s asking a fuck of a lot, but not everything is about you.” Billy reached for you once again, this time circling your waist and pulling you to his chest. “Princess, we’re going. He may have started your date, but I’m finishing it.” He squeezed your ass, keeping his eyes locked on Steve.

     You wriggled out of Billy’s grip and stepped back from the both of them. “I’m good.”

     You turned on your heel and started away from the parking lot.

     “Get back here and get in the fucking car!” A shiver ran down your spine. Steve Harrington just yelled at you. You’d expected it from Billy, but it was Steve dressing you down. He was past his breaking point and he was going to take you home.

     You turned, livid and trying to ignore the ache between your legs. “Don’t fucking yell at me.”

     He closed the space between you and gripped your upper arms. “Then maybe you should do as your told and get that sweet little ass into my car.”

     You would have fucked him right there if you could have. He could tell and he dropped his mouth to yours, kissing you furiously.

     You felt Billy press up against your back, dragging his hands up your sides. He started biting at your neck and you reached behind you, curling a hand into his hair. You pulled back from Steve. “Who’s place?” you breathed.

     “Mine,” Steve demanded.

     “Come on, Billy,” you cooed.

     The three of you hurried to Steve’s car. Steve slid in and Billy pulled you into the backseat with him. Billy smacked Steve in the back of the head. “Drive, idiot.”

     You grabbed Billy by the chin, digging your fingers into his face. “Be nice.”

     “I’m always nice.” Billy pushed you down and kissed you hard, palming your breasts and grinding against you.

     “Knock it off,” Steve called from the front seat.

     Billy was overpowering, drunk on lust, and doubly aiming to hurt Steve. The two of you had left him behind and he felt obscure and overlooked. He’d fuck you into an apology and break Steve in the process.

     As he pushed up against you, Steve took a sharp corner and Billy pulled back, looking to steady himself.

     “Watch it, man,” he growled at Steve.

     Billy turned his face back to yours and in that moment caught your gaze. You looked up at him like he was the only person that mattered. Your eyes told him it was just the two of you. At least that’s what he hoped they were saying. He’d tried to play it off all week, but he was so goddamn worried about being left behind. He couldn’t stand the thought of you and Steve shutting him out.

     You could feel his betrayed little heart in his kiss as he whined against your lips. The kisses had started so hungry, but as his hands moved to cup your face, they softened. Billy desperately wanted to be close to you.

     Steve glanced in the rear view mirror, much more concerned about tenderness than he had been about Billy’s hands misbehaving all over your body.

     Steve’s foot never left the gas and he made it home in record time.

 

     Steve screeched to a stop in front of his building. He swung open the back door and ripped Billy off of you, tossing him on the sidewalk. Billy hit the ground with a sharp exhale.

     Steve grabbed you by the ankles and pulled you to him. He threw you over his shoulder and headed up the walk. You decided right then that you should make Steve jealous as often as possible.

     Billy scrambled to his feet and hurried inside with the two of you.

     Steve set you down in the elevator and pressed you up against the wall. He circled a hand around your throat, just tight enough to let you know he was running the show tonight, and he kissed you deep. You didn’t know he had it in him. You had no idea how powerful of a hold Steve’s jealousy had on his penis.

     Billy’s hand slipped under your dress and into your underwear. He teased your clit and you shifted, giving him easier access. He slid two fingers inside of you and your breath hitched against Steve’s kiss. It was driving Billy wild to watch you react to his touch against Steve’s hungry mouth. Steve gripped your throat a little tighter, punishing you for enjoying Billy’s finger fuck.

     The elevator dinged, you’d reached Steve’s floor. Billy withdrew his hand and slowly sucked the taste of you from his fingers, letting his tongue drag across the tips. It was a preview of everything he wanted his mouth to do to you. Steve grabbed your wrist and rushed with you to his door.

     The moment the three of you were inside, Steve’s lips crashed against yours once more as he pulled off your dress and tore your panties off of you, tearing them and tossing the shreds aside. He was a beast tonight and even Billy couldn’t keep up.

     Steve picked you up and tossed you down on the couch, hurrying out of his clothes. But while he was ripping yours off of you, Billy had taken the opportunity to get undressed. As Steve was pulling his shirt off, Billy pushed him aside and climbed on top of you.

     Steve’s face was hot and rage brimmed around his eyes. He grabbed Billy by the back of the neck and threw him to the end of the couch. Steve grabbed you by your hips as he knelt before you and pulled you towards him. He spit in his hand and rubbed it over his eager cock, wetting it. The expression on his face was borderline demonic as he pushed himself inside and pounded furiously into you. Every thrust was emphasized with discipline. He grabbed your hands and pinned them above your head.

     “Tell Billy who fucks you better,” he demanded, holding your wrists in one hand and gripping your chin with the other, turning your face to look at Billy, who was now standing before the both of you.

     “No,” you replied, desperate to see how far Steve would take it.

     You could hear the fury in his breath as he pulled out and flipped you over. “You want to be bad?” Steve growled. “I’ll show you what happens when you act out.”

     He entered you from behind and smacked your ass hard. He’d spanked you with the intention of leaving a mark, he wanted it to hurt when you sat for days, reminding you who you belonged to. Your cheek stung and you moaned, throwing yourself back against him, meeting his ravenous pace.

     “Billy, why don’t you come give her a kiss?” For such a bad girl, she’s so good at taking a cock.” He grabbed a handful of your hair and pulled you flush against his chest as he continued to pound into you. He moved his hand to lightly circle your throat once again. “Aren’t you?” he whispered, his cheek pressed to yours.

     “Yes,” you mewed, giving into Steve’s powerful fuck.

     Billy was agape to see Steve like this. He was impressed and his cock throbbed watching the two of you go at it. He knelt in front of you, licked his fingers and began to massage your clit as Steve filled you. Steve continued to grip your throat as Billy’s lips found yours. You panted into his mouth, overwhelmed by the pleasure they were both exorcising from your desperate, dripping pussy.

     Billy brought one of your hands to his mouth and spit in it. “Jerk me off, Princess.” You complied and took Billy’s cock in your hand, circling it to match the pace Steve was thrusting into you. Billy pushed his tongue into your mouth once more, kissing you as aggressively as Steve’s sex.

     Steve could feel your walls tightening and contracting around him, urging him to spill himself inside, ready to claim you first. Billy’s hand continued to expertly tease and rub your clit and they both had you teetering on the edge of what was sure to be the best orgasm of your life. Billy’s cock twitched as you continued to pump his shaft with perfect rhythm.

     Billy felt you starting to shake against his hand and he pulled back to look in your eyes as you came.

     “Say my name, Princess,” he purred.

     Steve slid his hand over your mouth. There was no fucking way Billy’s name was going to make it past your lips.

     Billy watched your eyes roll back as you began to pulsate against his hand and around Steve’s cock. You shook, screaming into Steve’s palm as they continued to push your orgasm to the limit, toying with how much they could make you squirm. Steve sunk his teeth into your shoulder as he erupted inside of you, filling you with his triumph. You let go of Billy’s cock to grip into his chest as your body exhausted itself. Billy nestled his cock against you and rubbed his tip on your clit as he finished, his cum dripping over your pussy, making a mess of you.

     Steve slid himself from between your legs and stood, offering you his hand. You accepted. Your legs were shaking and your knees were weak, so he held you steady and brushed your hair behind your ear. “Good job, baby,” he whispered, kissing you softly.

     His heart once again eclipsed his envy and he rubbed a comforting hand down your back as he poured himself into the kiss. You’d tamed the beast, but you’d let him eat your heart if he asked.

     You reached a hand out behind you, searching for Billy. Billy came to you, standing behind you, and pressing sweet kisses to your neck as he rubbed your upper arms. You turned to face him and he engulfed you in his arms, picking you up. You wrapped your legs around his waist as his hands slid under your ass. The two of you kissed your way to Steve’s bedroom.

     Billy set you on the bed, kissing and nibbling his way down your body. He knew he and Steve had made an absolute mess of you, but Billy wasn’t shy. He spread the wetness with his fingers over your lips and clit before pushing two fingers inside of you. He loved the taste the three of you had created and he buried his face against you, sopping it up. You loved how Billy had no inhibitions. It drove you fucking mad that he was licking Steve’s cum from you.

     As Billy tongued your pussy, Steve moved for you. You pushed him off. “You can watch.”

     Furious bewilderment painted his expression. “What the fuck do you mean, watch?”

     “After the shit you pulled tonight, you need a time out.” You held Steve’s gaze as your fingers laced in Billy’s hair. Steve needed to know that you were in control and that his tantrum wasn’t forgotten.

     He drug his hands through his hair and you watched the heartbreak form on his face. Watching was much harder on Steve. He paced back and forth, stewing, pining, and hating. You couldn’t believe the boy that just fucked you into submission looked like he was going to cry watching you enjoy Billy’s tongue lashing against your trembling core.

     “I can’t-” he started. He knelt next to the bed, sweeping your hair from your face, and he whispered, “Please say my name when you cum.”

     The pleading in his eyes was killing you. You gripped his chin and brought his mouth to yours. He whimpered into the kiss. His heart was raw and he already let himself feel too much. He raked his fingers through your hair and poured all of himself into the kiss, hoping it would be enough to convince you to love him and grant him mercy.

     Billy lifted his head and glared at Steve. “No. No fucking way, Harrington.”

     “You kissed her before!” Steve barked.

     “You were fucking her!” Billy shouted back.

     “Yeah! That was the point!”

     Billy scrambled off of the bed and shoved him, but Steve was quick to swing and his fist connected with Billy’s jaw, causing Billy to stumble back onto the bed. You hurried to Billy and wrapped him in your arms, worried about the blow, but more worried about how likely it was that he would pummel Steve.

     “Enough!” you screamed.

     Billy leaned back against you, feeling like the victor by playing your sympathies, but you motioned for Steve to come sit.

     Steve was furious and shook his head.

     “Steve, please,” you begged.

     His breathing was ragged and hateful, but he settled beside you.

     You held Billy to your chest and you pulled Steve to your shoulder. He nuzzled into your neck, feeling foolish.

     You steeled yourself, holding them both close. Your heart was breaking. You couldn’t do this, you felt too much for both of them and you worried that wanting them both meant you didn’t want either enough. A tear betrayed you, streaking your cheek. “We can’t do this. I hate this.”

     Both of them felt the weight of your words and hated their part for the disaster before them.

     You shuffled off the bed, leaving them both watching after you. You stood, trying to find the words to end this in a place that didn’t destroy you. “I don’t want us to hurt each other, we’re going to have to walk away before this goes any further.”

     Billy nibbled his lip. He didn’t want this to be over. This was fun, it was exciting, and it was more than he’d felt for anyone in a long time. This was his playground and he enjoyed being with both of you, even if he thought Steve was a catastrophe wrapped in insecurity.

     Steve was scrambling, he was in love with you, as stupid and as soon as it was. He couldn’t help himself. His heart was a goddamn fool and you weren’t leaving. He had to do something.

     Billy and Steve looked to each other and Steve moved for him, circling a hand around his neck and pulling his face to his. He was going to play nice. He was going to show you that you should stay.

     Billy was caught by surprise in Steve’s embrace and he had to catch his breath as Steve deepened the kiss. Billy pulled him closer and gripped him tight, losing himself in Steve. He kissed him like he had everything to prove, to you, to Steve, and to himself. But the calamity of the kiss brought its own fresh hell and Billy couldn’t fight how at home his tongue felt in Steve’s mouth. Realization hit him like a bolt of lightning and in that moment Billy knew Steve was more than his rival.

     The feeling was far from mutual and Steve reached for you, praying this was enough to show you he could be the bigger man.

     A desperate moan crept up Billy’s throat before he could stop it and he pushed Steve down, kissing him harder than Steve was anticipating. Steve’s eyes shot open and he looked to you as Billy nibbled on his lip.

     Now you were watching, with the heat trickling up the back of your neck and the envy flushing on your cheeks. You came back over to the bed and Billy pulled back to look at you. He knelt in front of Steve and pulled you down onto the mattress. You were also on your knees and Billy kissed you, motioning for Steve to sit up and join in. Steve hurried to your mouths and the three of you found each other, desperate, raw, and needy. Your tongues explored each other, teeth clashed, and lips bruised as the frenzy grew. Hands squeezed and clawed and beckoned all over your aching bodies.

     Billy grabbed you and pulled you on top of him, sliding himself inside. You shuddered the entire way down Billy’s thick cock. He thrust into you slow and deep as you rode him. Steve knelt beside you and cupped your face. He lightly brushed your cheek with his thumb and kissed you tenderly. It hurt every time Billy was inside of you, but he could do this, he could be brave.

     Billy licked his lips and reached for Steve. “Pretty boy, come here,” he whispered, pumping a hand up and down Steve’s shaft.

     Steve looked at him, still buttoned up in his boundaries. He shook his head.

     “My mouth feels a hell of a lot better than my hand, Harrington. Get over here,” Billy’s voice dripped with lust. He could feel how hard Steve was in his grip and he knew he’d melt his resolve. “You don’t want to be the only one not having any fun.”

     You pet Steve’s hair and nodded for him to let go. He held your hand as he moved for Billy’s lips. Billy took Steve in his mouth as you continued to urge yourself up and down on his immaculate girth.

     You and Steve stared into each other’s eyes as Billy showed you both what he could do to you. He teased the tip of Steve’s cock with his tongue as he began thrusting into you harder. You both panted in excitement as Billy pulled you both closer to the edge.

     You and Steve laced your fingers together, gripping both of each other’s hands tight, watching each other’s faces wash with pleasure and pining for one another as Billy rocked your worlds.

     Steve mouthed to you say my name and you nodded in agreement.

     You rode Billy faster as you barrelled towards your orgasm and Steve thrust quicker into Billy’s eager mouth.

     Billy was so pleased with himself, revelling in his prowess. His hand snaked between your thighs and he rubbed your clit, ready to let you cum again. You and Steve tightened your grip as you came.

     “Steve,” you whispered.

     He erupted in Billy’s mouth, holding your gaze, and hitting hopelessly fucked as you quaked before him. He dropped his head and whispered I love you too low for you to hear it.

     As Steve trickled down his throat, Billy gripped into your thighs and you felt his cock twitch as he came deep inside of you.

     Steve backed up and moved to you, kissing you once again.

     Billy swallowed hard. “Damn, Harrington, you’re packing. Thought I was going to choke to death.”

     “What a way to go,” you giggled, climbing off of Billy and laying between the two of them. Steve settled against you, petting your stomach and chuckling. Billy rolled over and gave you a kiss. Then he grabbed Steve’s chin and pulled him in for one as well.

     “Well guys, I’m beat,” Billy exhaled, nuzzling into your neck and draping a leg over yours.

     Steve pressed kisses to your shoulder, speaking between them, “Then go to sleep.”

     “We need to set some ground rules,” you sighed.

     “Rule number one: Steve needs to get his shit together,” Billy chuckled.

     Steve frowned and you pet his chin before Billy succeed in riling him up again.

     “Rules can wait until morning,” Steve decided, curling up against you and laying his head on your chest.

You tangled your fingers in their hair and the three of you relaxed as you held each other close. The argument was fading from your minds and your hearts. But so many things had started to bubble. You felt your affections pulling you violently in both directions. Steve had fallen head-over-heels in love with you. And Billy suddenly couldn’t help how he felt about Steve.


	3. Game Over

            The next morning, sunrise felt less than golden. After the sun toppled over the horizon and sunlight flooded Steve’s bedroom, you couldn’t pretend that last night was anything short of a disaster. The sex had been incredible, easily the best you’d ever had, but the emotional responsibility of both of these boys was daunting and you were already hanging by a heartstring. Your conscience wanted something a little less complicated, but your heart belonged to them both.

            Steve had fallen asleep with a territorial arm curled around you and his face pressed against your neck, but that didn’t stop Billy from waking you up to finger you quietly as Steve slept. Part of you felt guilty, but the rest of you had an amazing orgasm around Billy’s thick fingers when they explored your insatiable core and he thumbed harsh circles around your clit.

            Now you were lying awake, chewing on your lip, and preparing yourself for the inevitable conversation aimed at establishing boundaries soon to come when Steve stirred and started nibbling on your earlobe, sending shockwaves of pleasure down your spine.

            “How quiet can you be?” he whispered as he slid his hand between your thighs and cupped your heat.

            You thought about Billy’s mischievous touch and the hand he’d held over your mouth only hours ago.

            “Real quiet,” you replied, spreading your legs to accommodate Steve’s tricksy fingers.

            “We’ll see.” He smirked and disappeared under the covers.

            He nibbled his way down your inner thigh and softly kissed every inch of your pussy, taking his time to worship before delving between your folds. He teased your clit with the tip of his nose as he slowly dipped his tongue in your entrance, lapping the taste of you from your tender core. He was gentle, well aware of the dull ache you must be carrying after last night.

            You clapped a hand over your mouth to keep yourself from moaning and waking Billy, but you took the time to watch his handsome face twitch as Steve perfectly tongued your eager warmth.

            As Steve enjoyed you, he hoped he could make you scream, waking Billy up with his prowess. He was determined to have you all to himself. He’d cut Billy out without a second thought, in fact, he intended to. He loved fucking you and he fucking loved you.

            You slid the hand not currently stifling your mewing under the covers and laced your fingers in Steve’s bedhead to pull his face deeper as you rolled your hips and writhed against his greedy mouth. He playfully trickled his fingers up your inner thigh and left a long lick up the length of you before flicking his tongue against you clit and carefully slipping two fingers inside. The hot coil twisted in your stomach, poised to snap and unleash yet another back-arching orgasm courtesy of Steve Harrington.

            You squeaked as Steve beckoned you to cum with an inviting curling of his fingers.

            That had done it and Billy slowly opened his eyes to find you trembling next to him. For a split second he was confused, until his eyes travelled from your face to the movement under the sheets. He huffed and in one quick movement slapped the back of Steve’s head. Steve got a mouthful and you shot up.

            “What the fuck, Billy?” you hissed as Steve pulled the covers down and climbed up between your thighs, sitting cross legged in front of you and seething at Billy.

            “Enjoy your breakfast, Harrington?” Billy grunted, perching back on his elbows and frowning at the both of you.

            “Can you just go the fuck home already?” Steve snapped, beginning to tear at the seams. He spun and laid back against you, comforted by your warm skin against his back. You swept a hand through his hair and he hummed contentedly until you grabbed a handful of his mane and tugged it. You weren’t going to do this today.

            “Enough,” you demanded, shooting Billy a look from hell and smacking his shoulder as he snickered at Steve twisting under your unforgiving grip. Steve grabbed your wrist and untangled your hand from his hair. He whimpered, rubbing a hand on his scalp, as you scooted out from under him and crawled out of bed.

            “Princess, where are you huffing off to?” Billy asked. “Steve’s gonna behave. Aren’t you Steve?”

            Steve glared at him as he hurried over to you, steering you back to the bed. “Time for boundaries, come on.”

            You relented against the hand Steve pressed to your lower back. Billy opened his arms and you crawled over the bed, curling up against his chest. He tickled his fingers down your arm and kissed the top of your head. “We’re going to be good, cut your shit,” he whispered. You liked the way Billy took charge. You knew he was capable of flying off the handle, but in the interim, he was the most composed of the three of you and it was needed, so you let yourself settle against him, hoping some of his calmness would rub off on you.

            Steve lay sideways, resting his head on your legs and dangling his off of the bed.

            “Princess, take it away,” Billy encouraged now that everyone had found their place.

            “I think we need to make it clear that dates are sacred,” you started.

            “Including the sex,” Steve added, turning his face to press a gentle kiss against your leg.

            “Yes, including sex,” you agreed, sweeping Steve’s bangs from his forehead and gently petting the bridge of his nose. He tilted his head and kissed your fingertips, revelling in the attention.

            Billy huffed, pulling you closer and feeling attacked, something he never did well with. “Alright, so I should just go fuck myself then, yeah?”

            You pet his chest, and left a kiss on his shoulder, reassuring him. “Billy, no, this includes you and me. But I do propose that any date including all three of us should be planned in advance.”

            Steve laughed, but it wasn’t kind. “Like any of us are going to want that.”

            “I might,” you chided. “So I guess I’ll be the one to plan them.”

            Steve sighed loudly, dreading the prospect of having to witness you getting monumentally fucked by Billy again. Billy reached over you and smacked his forehead. “Be a team player, Harrington or I’m going to keep the Princess to myself.”

            Steve reached back and smacked Billy’s face. “Fuck off.”

            You seethed, batting both of their hands away from each other. “How about this? How about one more fight and the arrangement is off? We say goodbye and this can be done.”

            They shot you nearly identical looks, both annoyed for being called out on their childish bullshit.

            “Fights are going to happen,” Billy confessed. “Harrington is big baby.”

            Steve sat up and turned to face Billy. “Fuck you, you’re always pushing me, man.”

            “Yeah, I am, because you can’t take anything. You’re a sensitive little bitch and if you don’t get a thicker skin you’re going to be the one crying.” He licked his lips, aiming to get a glorious rise out of Steve.

            “Pretty big words coming from someone who had my cock in his mouth,” Steve snapped, refusing to meet Billy’s eye. He knew it would cut him and he knew that he might take a punch for it.

            Billy pushed you off of him and dove over the bed, knocking Steve to the floor. “What the fuck is that supposed to mean?”

            Steve popped up, furious. “You know exactly what it means.”

            “Funny, I didn’t hear you complaining, Harrington, so you better watch your goddamn mouth before I fuck it.”

            “Holy shit! Both of you stop it right now!” You were on your knees on the mattress shouting at the two of them, shaking with fury.

            Billy blew Steve a kiss and moved to you, circling your waist. “Calm down, baby.” He pressed his lips to yours and you moved to push him away, but he’d circled a hand around the back of your neck and held your face tight to his, commanding you to give in. You relented and let Billy overtake you, his kisses made you tingle and if he would have slipped back inside you wouldn’t have put up a fight.

            Steve climbed back onto the bed. “Quit it, we’ve got shit to discuss.”

            “Harrington, you’re so uptight,” Billy chuckled, releasing you and moving for Steve. “Now let’s kiss and make up for Princess.”

            Steve put his hand over Billy’s mouth, shoving his face away. “Get.”

            Billy laughed, clearly amused with himself. Someone had to be, both you and Steve were growing tired of his shit disturbing and your disapproving looks fell on him. He rolled his eyes and laid back, staring up at the ceiling. “Ok, so here’s a thought. No fucking “I love yous” and shit like that. This should be fun and when it isn’t anymore we walk away.” He perched on his elbows to look at the both of you.

            He was absolutely right and you’d all been set up to fail.

 

*

            You strolled into The Hawk on Billy’s arm, ready to enjoy an uninterrupted date with one of your handsome suitors. The two of you found your place in the refreshments line and he slid his hand down your back, cupping your ass and gifting you with a playful squeeze.

            You heard a condescending laugh from behind you and turned to find Carol snapping her gum and giving you the once over. Billy glanced over his shoulder and scoffed. “Must be a pretty funny joke you’re thinking of, because I can’t imagine what else your sour little face would be laughing about.”

            She shifted her weight to one hip and motioned between the two of you. You told yourself her nails were tacky and cheap, it was mean, but you needed ammunition since Carol always went for the jugular. “Billy gonna be enough for you tonight?” she cackled.

            “What’s that supposed to mean?” you asked, panic vibrating up your spine, although you were sure you’d kept it out of your voice.

            “After that little show in the parking lot on Saturday night, people are saying one man just isn’t enough for you.” She snapped her gum again and you wanted to kick it down her throat. She turned her attention to Billy. “Or else, that there’s one woman too many in your little arrangement.” She winked at Billy, confirming his biggest fear.

            Billy’s face flushed with white hot rage and he locked his jaw. “You better shut your fucking mouth because you have no idea what you’re talking about.” His head was swimming. He was terrified of being labelled queer and even more terrified that he was. On top of it all, he didn’t want anyone saying hurtful things about you and he’d punch in anybody’s teeth that dared sully your name. You were his girl and despite his best efforts, feelings were going to win over fun.

            He pulled you from the line and moved for the auditorium, guiding you into the back row. He was shaking with rage, but he pushed through it and pressed a kiss to your forehead. “You ok, Princess?”

            “I’m fine,” you lied, trying to ignore the demons scraping at your ribcage. “Whatever they’re saying will pass. We’ll be old news by tomorrow.”

            He huffed, he didn’t believe it for a second, but he was going to let you have this one, so he nodded in the aims of comfort. “You’re right.”

            You sat with your heavy heart for a beat, but you couldn’t brush off your shame and fear, so you stood.

            “Where are you going, baby?” Billy asked, tugging on your jean pocket.

            “The washroom.” You ran a lovingly hand along his jawline, settling him. “I’ll be right back.”

            “Hurry.” He grabbed your hand and pressed a kiss to the back of it. “I might get lonely.” His grin lessened the stinging thoughts racing through your mind and you gave him a half-hearted smile before walking to the bathroom.

            You locked the bathroom stall, a small feat in itself, given how furiously your hands were shaking. You collapsed on the toilet seat, rested your elbows on your knees, and held your head in your trembling hands. You pleaded with yourself not to cry. Carol didn’t deserve to get to you. No body did. What you felt for Billy and Steve was real; it didn’t matter if they’d both fucked you three ways from Sunday. Your feelings were genuine and it shouldn’t matter what took place on the mattress.

            Sex and love could be unrelentingly cruel.

            You lost track of time reading the names scribbled on the bathroom wall, dreading how long it would be before yours was etched into the men’s room.

            You heard the bathroom door creak open and you lifted your feet, nervous about being spotted. It could be Carol.

            “Princess?”

            “Billy?” you whispered, tentatively setting your feet back down.

            “Yeah, are you good? Trailers are starting.” You could see his boots standing in front of your stall. “Wanna let me in?” There was an ache in his voice. He wanted to help you and he needed you to hold him, to cradle him through his moment of confused vulnerability.

            You turned the lock and he stepped inside, locking the door once again. “Hey, hey. Don’t you let anyone get under your skin.” He kissed you softly and you melted into his touch. He wrapped his strong arms around you and you felt safe. You balled his jacket in your fists and hoped you could offer him an ounce of the warmth you were receiving from him. You knew what Carol had implied carried the potential for terrible consequences. You needed to bring Billy back from the brink.

            Billy’s kisses grew possessive and merciless as he grabbed your wrists and pinned your hands above your head, pushing himself up against you. He was grinding his hips into you and you could feel his bulge through his jeans pressing into your core. Caution be damned. Let them call you a slut. You needed this almost as badly as Billy most certainly did.

            You unzipped his jeans and took his ready cock in your hand as you dropped to your knees. You licked the tempting bead of pre-cum from the tip of his penis before taking him in your mouth to the hilt. His fingers laced in your hair and he moaned happily as your full lips pillowed his girth. He guided your pace with the hand pressed to the back of your head and you explored every perfect inch of him with your tongue.

            “Fuck,” he muttered. “You’re such a good girl.”

            “Mhmm,” you hummed with him deep in your mouth, the sensation rattling along his length.

            “Get up here,” he demanded, pulling you from your knees and ripping your tights and panties down. His hands dug into your sides, leaving a bruising imprint, as he picked you up and slammed you against the wall, knocking the wind out of you. You threw your arms around his neck as you kicked your tights free of your feet and wrapped your legs around his waist. He wasted no time sliding himself inside. His thrusts were brutal as he fucked the rumours about him into submission. Your head banged against the wall as Billy slammed his hungry cock unrelentingly into your wetness. You dug your nails deep into the tender skin at the nape of his neck, making him bleed, making him roar and crush himself into you. It felt good to hurt and to be hurt. He was filling the empty space in your body and the holes in your self-worth. Your battered reputation would not be helped if anyone caught the sight of Billy Hargrove sliding his raw cock into your insatiable pussy, jeans around his ankles, your clothes scattered around the dirty bathroom floor, but in this moment you couldn’t find a fuck to give. You let your head wear itself against the cool metal off the bathroom stall as you moaned Billy’s name.

            Your fingers continued to curl deeper into Billy’s skin and he wanted to punish you for making him bleed. He bit into your neck, making you twitch your head to the side, trying to shove him off, but he was undeterred. He didn’t stop until you yanked him back by his hair and slapped him. He smiled, enjoying the sting on his cheek. “Atta girl.” He dragged his tongue across his teeth.

            Your victory was short lived as he bounced you lower, pressing himself deeper inside of your exhausted core, his thrusts growing quicker. Every roll against your g-spot was a promise. Billy was going to make you see God.

            You rolled your hips against his stuttering thrusts and let your mind go blank. The only thing that mattered was Billy’s cock.

            “Fill me,” you pleaded.

            He pretended not to notice the tear that had trickled down your cheek and he did as he was told, gushing deep inside of you, growling into his release. He panted as his cock twitched the final drops into you.

            He set you down and pulled up his jeans. You moved for the door and he gently pushed you back in place. He slotted your lips with his, kissing you hard as his fingers drifted between your legs. He could feel himself dripping down your thighs. He spread himself all over your slit and rubbed tight circles around your throbbing clit as you panted into his mouth. His touch was commanding and the pressure of your desperate orgasm was begging for release.

            “I know you’re thinking about him, so say his name,” Billy offered.

            You hadn’t been, but now you wondered if he had. Steve was officially interrupting your date, but the thought of his face urged your orgasm from close to fucking inevitable.

            “St-Steve-“ you gasped as you pulsated against Billy’s hand, your climax rolling under his touch as he continued to softly rub your clit.

            It was a stupid game he had played with himself, hoping you wouldn’t have said it. He shouldn’t have dared you, but he wasn’t going to let you find disappointment on his face, so he pressed a kiss to your betraying little lips and left you in the stall to clean yourself up.

            You could hear him washing you from his hands and you wished you could do the same as the reality of your situation came crashing back down.

 

            Billy pulled up in front of your apartment. “Well, Princess.” It was starting to bother you that he never called you by your name, but you didn’t dare mention it when you’d said someone else’s as he made you cum. “I’ll call you tomorrow.”

            “Goodnight, Billy,” you poured your heart into his name, in the hopes he’d know how much he meant to you, you loved him after all.

            He smirked, left an uncharacteristically tender kiss on your lips, and turned away.

            You got out of the car and watched his taillights disappear and you caught yourself wishing either of your dates in the last three days had ended happily.

 

            Billy hadn’t fucked the slings and arrows out of your heavy heart. Instead you felt more crucified than ever, self-inflicted or no.

            You dragged yourself to the bathroom, gripped the sink, and stared at your reflection. You hated what you saw. Dead, lifeless eyes, rimmed with rings of self-loathing and sleepless nights. Your lips were swollen and bruised from the amount of thrashing and cock sucking you’d done and you were sure if you ran your tongue across them you’d taste them both lingering. Your face was devoid of any expression, but hiding behind your emptiness was suffering. You’d always been a lonely girl, aching for touch, but now their touches were seared into your skin. You were a slave to their needy mouths and hungry fucks. If you couldn’t find fulfillment in their empty promises and pretty words, then the least they could do was ruin your bruised core. Billy had made you see stars and Steve made you wish upon them. None of those wishes came true, but at least you’d cum so hard you had forgotten yourself for a brief, blissful moment.

            At first you didn’t notice the tears spilling down your cheeks, but the buzzing light above the bathroom mirror caught them, and you recognized their glisten. You stifled a sob and crawled into the bathtub, not bothering to get undressed.

            You turned on the shower, hugged your knees to your chest, and wept. You felt like a pathetic cliché, but you still prayed the water would wash away even an ounce of your self-hatred.

 

            Steve had nearly paced the finish off of his hardwood floor agonizing over your date with Billy. He’d stared through his TV, not hearing a word of the movie he’d tried to distract himself with. He’d tossed his dinner in the sink, unable to eat and he’d chewed a mess into the side of his cheek. His mouth tasted like blood and his heart felt like hell.

            He wanted so badly to be braver than this, but he was terrible at reining in his wild heart. He was a lovesick fool, miserable and weak. There was no stopping himself from slipping on his jacket, grabbing his keys, and rushing to his car.

            The buzzer for your front door sounded and you could hear it ever so faintly over the running water of the shower. You pulled yourself out of the tub and hurried to the phone hanging in your kitchen. “Hello?”

            “Hey, it’s Steve, can I please come up?” his voice was raw and desperate. You didn’t know if you could do this right now, but you were doing an even worse job of holding yourself together. Maybe he’d be what you needed.

            You steeled yourself, swallowing the pain clawing at your chest, as you dripped on your linoleum floor. “Come on up,” you said as levelly as possible and you buzzed him in.

            He rushed upstairs and knocked on the door. His face fell when you opened it. You were a shaking, drowned mess. He instinctively pulled you against him and pet your wet hair. “Oh my God, baby,” he whispered. “What happened?”

            Being held overwhelmed you. You could feel the tension easing out of your shoulders as it surged into your chest and you started to sob against him, letting your knees give out. He could feel you slipping from his grip, so he slowly knelt and crumbled to the floor with you. He kissed the top of your head while you trembled against him. He pulled his jacket off and wrapped it around you, hoping it would help with your shivering. “Can you tell me what’s wrong?”

            You couldn’t because you didn’t know. Part of you needed to be cradled and loved. The rest was screaming for him to let you go and end the misery of you being pulled and fucked in two different directions. There was no happy ending that you could imagine. Someone was going to get hurt.

            But everybody already had.

            You lifted your gaze to meet Steve’s eyes. Concern and genuine affection were stitched all over his face. You couldn’t find any words, so you pressed your lips to his in the hopes it would cure you of all of your tortured woes. He sat in stunned silence as you cried against his mouth, leaving desperate kisses against him. He wanted to push you back and get answers, but his heart told him to lean in and let himself be kissed. He opened his mouth, inviting your tongue to explore his own.

            You tore at his shirt and he whimpered into your savaging kiss, nearly losing himself. You dragged your fingernails down his bare chest, etching your pain into his skin, but Steve was willing to take the hurt if it would absolve any of your own. He wrestled with himself and grabbed your wrists as you moved for his belt.

            “Wait, wait,” he moved a hand to your face, brushing tears away, before gently tracing your quivering lips, “tell me what’s wrong.”

            “Nothing,” you lied, moving for his belt once again. He tightened his grip on your wrist and searched your face for answers.

            “Stop.” He helped you up off of the floor, standing with you and he cradled your head against his chest. He swayed with you, rubbing a hand down your back. He didn’t want to ask the question, but he had to. “Did Billy do something?”

            You pushed back, meeting his eye, wanting to be perfectly clear. “No. Billy didn’t do anything.”

            “I had to ask,” he grimaced, terrified to ask the next question. “Did I do something?”

            “No.” You stood on your tiptoes and he caught you in a kiss, giving in to your demands. Although, he kept the kisses soft and the touches gentle. You were clearly hurting and he wanted to be your safe place to land.

            You led him to the bedroom, lips never leaving his, and you pulled him on top of you. He pulled back and swept your matted hair from your face. “We have to get you out of these wet clothes.” He helped you peel them off, taking a moment to kick off his pants, and he lay on top of you once more. You were cold and trembling, but the heat of Steve’s body was beginning to warm you. His soothing kisses resumed and you could feel everything he wanted to tell you in his touch. You prayed he wouldn’t say it.

            He stared down at you adoringly, taking in your beautiful face. It didn’t matter that you were pale and pained; he’d never seen anyone so breathtaking. His eyes fell on the fading marks he and Billy had imprinted on your tender throat and he dropped his mouth to them, kissing them gently, atoning for marring your perfect skin. He kissed his way to your ear and whispered, “I love you.”

            Your world stopped.

            He pulled back and looked in your eyes, he shouldn’t have said it, but he let himself hope you felt the same. You panicked and pulled his face back to yours, kissing him deeply.

            It tore him in half that you hadn’t said it back, but having you on his mouth was better than you slipping away so he kissed his heartache into a corner as you spread your legs and invited him inside.

            He knew it was likely Billy had fucked you, but this was the first time he’d have you to himself so he pushed that painful thought aside as he slid himself inside. He kept his thrusts slow and precise, emphasizing his movements with a hiccup in his hips every time he slipped in to the hilt.

            Your fingers played with his hair, twirling it around your fingers, letting yourself float in Steve’s tender fuck. He nuzzled against your cheek as he rocked into you. “Tell me you love me,” he whispered, his voice wavering. “Even if you don’t mean it. Tell me.” He knew his desperation was pathetic, but it was too late to undo anything.

            Billy’s sad eyes were etched in your mind and you couldn’t bring yourself to fall into this trap with Steve.

            “I’m not going to say it, Steve. We promised.”

            He ceased and rolled off of you. You curled against his chest and he pulled you closer. “Shouldn’t matter,” he sighed, still holding out hope that you’d say it and put him back together.

            “Saying it won’t help anything.”

            “You don’t love me, do you?” He’d never regretted asking anything more. No matter what you said to this, he wouldn’t know what to believe.

            The truth was, you absolutely did love him, but you loved him enough to keep him at arm’s length. This was a disaster and three hearts were going to burn.

            He was still hard, so you kissed him, moving over him to straddle him. He was ruined, but he was going to have you. His kisses were remorseless as you eased yourself down his cock. Steve’s thrusts were no longer gentle as he curled his fingers into your hips and rocked your body to meet his unforgiving pace.

            He couldn’t look at your face, it hurt too goddamn much to watch you wash with pleasure from his fuck, not his feelings, and he pushed you off.

            He hurried to his knees, flipped you over, and brought you to all fours. You wiggled back against him as he pushed himself inside, resuming his sex. You mewled and moaned for his thickness, revelling in the sounds of you slapping back against his pelvis as he puffed.

            “I fucking love you,” Steve growled, brutalizing your tender pussy with his unwavering pace. “Love me back.” He slammed into you harder, determined to maul a confession out of your trembling core.

            You refused to respond, praying he’d take it further, pining for it to hurt. The more it hurt, the less emotion you could feel, the less you could feel, the more numb you’d become. But instead of baiting Steve into a wilder fuck, it broke him and he began to crumble. His pace slowed the longer you took to respond. When your silence stretched too long his throat tightened, and he pulled out, leaving you a dripping, desperate mess.

            He sat back, completely lost, and nibbled his lip, begging himself not to cry. He bit into his quivering lip so deep that blood pooled in his mouth and his tears betrayed him nonetheless.

            You turned to find him shattered and afraid. You reached for him, wiping the blood from his mouth. “Steve,” you said softly, inviting him to be vulnerable, “baby, are you ok?”

            He engulfed you in his arms, dropping his head to your chest and he wept against you. You stroked his hair while he played himself out. It was tearing your heart to ribbons to have him heaving against your chest and digging desperately into your back. You’d pulled each other into the deep end, but at least you were still treading water.

            He fucking hated himself. He’d shown his hand and it was a bust. Billy had everything more together. Steve had broken every rule and none of this was going to work out. He needed out. He had to save himself.

            “Steve,” you whispered, silent tears streaking your cheeks, “I’m sorry.”

            He pulled away and you held his glossy eyes, he was shattered. Your hands found each other’s faces and you wiped away one another’s tears. He leaned in, leaving a timid kiss on your lips, tasting the salt gathered on your own. It was the most heartbreaking kiss you’d ever received; you feared it was the last time his mouth would ever be on yours. His face was up against yours and you were terrified to speak.

            “I can’t do this anymore,” he whispered as he slipped out of your grip and moved for the hall.

            “Please don’t leave,” you begged, hurrying over to him.

            He looked down at you. You looked so small. He wanted to pick you up, set you down on the bed, and make sappy, pathetic, heart spilling, disgustingly romantic love to you until you felt the same. He wanted to softly kiss your neck and whisper more tender confessions in your ear. He wished he could wrap you up forever, sighing your name as he slid himself inside. He could be enough. He could be your everything.

            But you didn’t feel the same and he couldn’t give himself over again. He was already broken. You and Billy could have each other. Billy was much stronger.

            Except he wasn’t.

            Across town, Billy was spinning himself into a rage; his drywall and his knuckles bloody and marred to prove it. He’d been wrestling with himself all week, hating himself, wanting to rip himself to shreds. He had always struggled with his feelings for Steve because he didn’t understand them. He wanted to tear him down because he was undeniably attracted to him. Billy should never have kissed him and he really never should have swallowed his cum.

            Billy couldn’t fathom the possibility, no, the certainty, that he was bisexual. He couldn’t confront his feelings, so he was going to do the only thing he knew how. He was going to kick the shit out of Steve when he saw him again.

            Just as you had been earlier this evening, Steve Harrington was doubly fucked.

 

 

           

 


End file.
